One of the principal problems with currently used drain devices for compressed air lines is the substantial air leakage and clogging by rust particles, etc., created by the filtering processes employed to remove water, oil and other contaminents from the compressed air systems.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a drain device for compressed air lines which drains off the water, oil, rust particles and other contaminents without clogging or causing a substantial air loss in the air line.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drain device for compressed air lines that prevents air loss from the pneumatic system if for any reason the drain device is rendered inoperable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a drain device for compressed air lines that conserves energy since the air loss is minimal being equal to the volume of the collection chamber in the device which may be as little as a few cubic inches, thus saving power.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a drain device for compressed air lines that may be operated by hand or by automatic means, an electric motor for example.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a drain device for compressed air lines that needs to be operated from a collecting position to a drain position only once or twice per hour to completely drain an average pneumatic system.